¿Hermandas, Amistad o Amor?
by Master Skirrel
Summary: Un comienzo diferente, con un acontecer normal. Po y Tigresa.. desde que son pequeños se han conocido, se criaron como hermanos en un orfanato, tanta es su amistad o hermandad que no se puede decir si sentirán amor. ¿que pasara en un futuro, cuando se den cuenta que ya no pueden ser mas que amigos, hermanos?


Hola! Soy Skirrel y les presento esta nueva historia ha salido de lo mas profundo de mi hígado esperando que te guste, dejen sus opiniones por favor ¿si?

Ahora: ojo, historia de romance, algo de tragedia y no se mi toque pícaro de siempre. Espero les guste ..

Kfp, no me pertenece pero quiciera

Dedicado para las personas que mas me agradan, :D nina 23, su primo Ramiro, todos loa que han comentado en mis otras historias... y las demás lindas personas del face, que si lees esto espero que te guste y que comentes .

**¿Hermandad, Amistad ó Amor? **

El lugar era pacífico, muchos trabajaba, reían y asta jugaba . Todo era armonía. Pero en un lugar apartado, donde se sitiaban no mas de tres hogare... una panda lavaba ropa en un río, mientras su pequeño bebe jugaba encima de varios cajones de rábanos riendo alegremnte . La madre entablaba una conversación con con comerciante que tenia la carreta con los rábanos y al dar un vistazo a la colina donde vivía, se fijó que de su casa emanaba mucho humo negro y destellos brillantes. "Un incendio". Pensó la panda, rápidamente se dirigió a su hijo , él al verla comienza a llorar, la mamá le da un pequeño beso en la frente y lo hizo callar.

-"shh... tranquilo mi niño, ya vuelvo" la panda salio corriendo en dirección a la colina donde se situaba su casa, al llegar su casa estaba envuelta en llamas ... no perdió tiempo y sin escuchar a los demás pandas se metió en buscar lo único que masquería de su hogar, su esposo. A los minutos varios quisieron hacer lo mismo, pero la casa exploto frente a ellos, al diciparse las llamas, revisaron entre los escombros, pero lo único qu encontraron fue aterrador y muy triste, huesos calcinados. Vecinos buscaban desesperadamente al bebe, pero no lo encontraron.

El pequeño estaba callado en una carreta en pleno movimiento.

El comerciante lo llevaba sin darse cuenta y tras horas y horas de camino el comerciante iba por un camino rocoso y al tropezar gran parte de a mercancía, cayó al río.. incluyendo al pequeño panda. Éste gracias al cajón fue flotando asta llega a un arrollo, luego a una cueva subterránea y al salir cayo en una cascada, navegando por un enorme rio.

Días después los rábanos que lo rodeaban fueron acabándose y antes de comer uno mas, la caja se agitó fuertemente contra una piedra.

Era ahí el momento, el instante... unos ojos ámbar lo miraron hipnotizados, con ternura y con un peculiar brillo en los ojos. Lloraba. El panda igual la miraba con un rábano a medio comer en la boca, se le cayó del pico y le sonrio. La tige se agacha y toma la caja con todo y panda, poniéndola en el suave pasto. Era un claro del bosque el lugar. Seguido la felina lo toma en brazos cargándolo maternalmente..

- hola pandita, yo seré tu nueva madre - le da un beso en la frente y él llora - no, no llores - lo abraza - shh.. tranquilo.. - le vuelve a besar la frente éste se calla - así me gusta, hora de ir a tu nuevo hogar. - camina por el bosque perdiéndose en la densa naturaleza.

Media hora de caricias a su "hijo" y caminata por el camino a su casa. Llegaron... una casa sencilla de un solo piso, construida al estilo tradicional y color verde menta.

-(con su cara junto a la de él) ve bebe, nuestro hogar.. - dijo dulcemente. Entraron y al pasar por la puerta, observó una hilera en el suelo, color rosa, con matice rojo y una sonrisa escapó de los labios de la tigre, seguido de una leve risa. Se pego a la pared y puso al pequeño panda en la caja de rabanos en el piso a su pies. La tigre saco la cabeza por la esquina y una bola de estambre de mismo color que la hilera salio por debajo de la mesa de centro, seguido una pequeña tigre se abalanzo a la bola, pero antes de atraparla su madre la atrapó a ella. Le empezó a dar besos por todos lados, su cara, brasitos, pansita... y por ulimo uno en la frente.

- mi pequeña Tigresa - en eso se escucha un ruido proveniente de la caja - a sí... te tengo una sorpresa - se acerca a la caja y esta se da vuelta dejando al panda a fuera y con un rábano En la boca - Tigresa, él es tu nuevo hermano - besa su mejilla y la deja en el suelo con el panda. La tigresa menor lo vio raro un rato al igual que él a ella. La tigre era notablemente menor que él. Después de verlo un rato, se para en cuatro patas, pues aun no sabia caminar, con la cola en alto como todo un gato bebe, vio la bola de estambre y se sentó de nuevo a jugar con ella, pero el panda la siguió y se sentó al frente de ella con un rabano en la boca, lo tira al suelo. Tigresa patea el estambre con su pata delantera a su otra pata, el panda hace lo mismo con el rábano. Tigresa lo vuelve a hacer. El igual. Tigresa ríe, mostrando.. sus pequeños colmillos de leche, él hace lo mismo, mostrando solo sus dientes. Ella pone una pata en la nariz de él, causándole un estornudo, igual vuelven a reír. En eso biene su madre con casos de comida para sus bebes, se veía débil la mujer tigre, así que con dificultad levantó tanto al panda como a la tigre. Los puso encima de la mesa y les dio de comer a ambos.

- ya comieron.. ummm ¿como te pondremos cariño? - dijo estrujadole la mejilla al panda, tigresa jugaba con su cola sentada. - ¿que tal rábano? - él la ve raro - ..tienes razón es muy feo - en eso Tigresa muerde su cola

- ¡PAO! - grita y empieza a llorar - bua... bua.. - es tomada por su madre y deja de llorar

- tranquila..- la besa y luego tuese - me diste una maravillosa idea cariño.. - se sienta frente al panda y lo toma en brazos, con ambos en sus brazos...

- Po.. ese sera tu nombre - dijo al pequeño panda que reía mientras jugaba con las manos de su "hermana" - jmjmjmjm.. Po y Tigresa - besa sus cabezas - son una linda pareja de hermanos - los abraza con fuerza y se los lleva al pequeño cuarto - quisiera que estubieras aquí aun amor - derrama algunas lágrimas y se acuesta con sus cachorros a un lado.

Los meses pasaron, todo los días era una alegría en ese hogar, su madre estaba mas que contenta con ellos. Como felicidad eran un lío también, Po era mala influencia para Tigresa y vise versa, se les podía ver correr por la sala a cuatro patas tras el estambre reían siempre, las personas que a menudo venían a visitarlos igual se enternecían del enorme corazón de su madre y porsupuesto de las crías. Preguntaban de donde salio el panda, ella respondía que era un milagro para alegrar su vida.

Ya casi un mes después, era el cumpleaños de Tigresa y al no saber nada de el de Po decidió que el también cumplía, pero envés de un año, eran dos... la curandera le dijo que el tenia ya un año de edad por sus dientes. Lo celebraron todos juntos y con varios vecinos del lugar buenos amigos de ella. Un día, una linda tarde.. su madre mantenía una platica con una cabra, no se veía muy bien la tigre, ojeras y el pelo despeinado y la vista cansada.

-¿Damata, te sientes bien? - preguntó

- si, si. No te preocupes... dormí mal, Po tenia fiebre y estube en vela toda la noche - respondió, pero sin un sólo bostezo

- Damata, ¿no sera..?

- no, (sonríe).. tengo que ver a Po - se levanta a duras penas

-(preocupada) el doctor dijo que no debías perder sueño - dijo ayudándola

- ¿Po no tiene fiebre cierto? - pregunto y vio como lloraba ella - tienes que dejar el pasado atras... él se fue - dijo con tristeza

-(derramando lágrimas)¿por que me dejó?.. temíamos una bebé que cuidar juntos... ahora son dos, estaríamos felices si no hubiera sido por esa maldita enfermedad - dijo a voz quebrada del llanto

- aprende a vivir, sigue adelante... no te rindas ahora, tu has dicho tiene dos bebés que cuidar - dijo la cabra

-(quebrada en llanto y en tristeza) ya.. ya... no.. no.. puedo mas - sostiene su pecho con su garra derecha - no puedo vivir sin él

- por favor no seas egoísta, ellos importan mas... - trato de converserle la cabra

-(agitada y de rodillas) llevalos a Bao Gu.. ah, apretó mas su pecho y cayo al suelo.

- ¿Damata?, Damata... ¡Damata! - los minutos mas agónicos en el pequeño pueblo la esposa de jefe había muerto, su dolor pudo mas que su amor a sus hijos... murió de simple tristeza, dejando a su cachorra legitima y su hijo panda.

Dos días de luto para el pueblo y la cabra se encaminaba asía Bao Gu. Un día nada mas y llego al orfanato, llovía y con ella traía a las dos criaturas, dormidas como pudo los arropo bien para que el frío y la lluvia no los enfermera así los llevo a la puerta y dejó una nota, con lo necesario a saber... huyó, rápido salio de ahí. A los minutos salio una oveja, joven y de no mas de veinte años y se topo con ellos, tiro la vela que tenia en manos y llamo a gritos a las demás cuidadoras, ellas vinieron y al darse cuenta de la emergencia, cogieron a los bebés ( o niños) y se los llevaron a un cuarto de "maternidad" donde ponían generalmente a los de su edad, no fue difícil para nadie saber que seguían siendo solo unos simples bebés.

.

.

.

Esa y como todas las noche fue mas que normal al igual que los días. A decir verdad cuando los dos empezaron a caminar eran las peores influencias para los demás niños, corrían y todos hacían lo mismo. Ya pasado una semana más tocaba el baño para ambos, por lógica la felina ni el agua quería tocar, se escondía de las cuidadoras con su bola de estambre, que curiosamente la cabra se las dejo. Cuando la lograron atrapar y llevar al baño la pequeña Tigresa vio como el panda reía en esa bañera, así que... de un torpe salto entro con él, ambos fueron bañados, con dificultad, pero los bañaron.

.

.

.

Lo años ahi pasaron, todo alegría y paz... solo que Po por ser mas alto, mas peludo y grueso... era víctima de burlas nada que su hermana Tigresa no le pudiera sacar de encima, pero aveces igual salia víctima

- ¡GORDO! ¡GORDO! - le gritaban al panda una pequeña multitud de niños por seguirle la corriente a solo uno

- ya callense no estoy gordo.. - dijo un panda de unos seis años - soy peludo y por eso me veo así - dijo tímido

- ¡mientes panzón! - le grito el percusor de todo, un lobo - hay que golpearle por mentiroso

- ¿pero por que? - dijo Po asustado

- ¡a él! - todo salen tras Po él corría lo mas rápido que se lo permitían sus pies, pero en la segunda vuelta al árbol tropezó con una raíz

-(desde el piso) no me hagan nada... - dijo del susto

- esto por meter tu panza cerca de mi - levanta un puño, pero antes de pegarle

- ¡deja a mi hermano! - Tigresa sale corriendo y empuja al lobo, éste cae al piso, luego la felina le da manotazos - dejalo en paz, nada te ha hecho, perro tonto - el lobo logra levantarse y salir corriendo, pero Tigresa lo seguía con el afán de seguirle pegando - ¿¡te gusta molestar no?! Molesta esto - dijo mientras se tiraba encima de él y le daba de manotazos en la cara

- ya... ya... ya basta ya no molesto al panzón - grave error. Tigresa cierra el puño y lo golpea en la nariz, el hace un chillido típico de un perro y sale llorando de dolor metiéndose adentro.

Al otro lado Po se levanta y por ser el mas alto todos se disculparon, tanto por temor a él y Tigresa

-(acercándose a él ) ¿estas bien Po? - le preguntó

- si. Estoy bien... no me hicieron nada ¿y a ti hermana?

- pff... por favor.. ellos no me harán nada jamas - sonríe mostrando los dientes. Po remueve su cabeza

- ¿que tal si jugamos en le columpio? - pregunto Po

- (infla los cachetes) no me agrada esa niña - dijo igual de brazos cruzados. En el columpio estaba una felina, lince para ser exacto, se columpiaba levemente y cabizbaja

- a lo mejor quiere tener amigos Tigresa.. - razonó

- no me gusta como te ve siempre... quiere hacerte daño - dijo tomando su mano para llevarselo

- no seas paranoica Tigresa..

- ¿que es eso? - dijo desconcertada

- ni yo se, oí decir eso a nana Bu - sonríe y se acerca a la niña. Tigresa niega y se va tras de él

- hola - saludo a la niña

-(se sorprende sin voltearlo a ver) ho-hola... Po - dijo nerviosa

- ¿que haces aquí sola? - preguntó. La lince empieza a raspar el piso con los pies, cosa que no le gustó a Tigresa

- na-nada... ¿y tu que haces aquí?

- veníamos a jugar en el columpio - sonrie. La lince se para

- si claro... aquí esta, nos.. nos vemos... Po - sale corriendo

- oye espera.. - trato Po de detenerla, pero fue rapida. A la lejanía se escuchó " ¡me habló, me hablo! Mientras la misma se metía a dentro

- te dije que no me agrada esa lince - dijo Tigresa sentada en el columpio

- (meciendola) quería ser su amigo.. pero creo que la asuste - dijo con puchero

- jajajajaja si, eres muy alto y grande, ¿a quien no asusta? - bromeo

-(la empuja con mas fuerza) ahora quiero ser bajito y delgado... así no asusto a nadie

-(asustada por las columpiadas) Po basta me caeré no tan fuerte.. - dijo mientras daba casi la vuelta en el aire

- (deteniéndola) lo siento hermana

- pero yo creo que estas bien así, eres adorable, peluchosos y lindo... ¿por que crees que siempre que vienen a adoptar tu sales seleccionado?

- bien sabes que sin ti no me voy a ningún lado eres mi hermana y como tal te quedaras - le sonrie . Tigresa agacha la cabeza al recordar algo

- Po, escucha... - Po voltea

- ¿que sucede?..

- la nana me... me dijo.. que. - se quedo sin palabras al ver su ojos

- ¿que sucede? - dijo un poco reocupado

-(se llena de tristeza y suspira) Po tu y yo... no... no.. somos hermanos - Po tardo en asimilarlo

- eh, ¿como?

- ha-hace poco la nana Bu me llamó y dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre eso - dijo viendo al suelo escondiendo su rostro en su chaleco - me comento que muy probable tu y yo no somos... ya sabes hermanos - se siente culpable

- tu siempre seras mi hermana, seamos o no seamos de la misma cigüeña - dijo con calma el pequeño panda

- jaja nooo... quizá el pájaro ese se equivocó de niños.. - dijo en broma

- jaja si tal vez querían dos tigres. Jajaja

- jaja o dos pandas jajaja - se rieron por un rato de eso, mientras se columpiaban

-(ambos) jaja. Jaja. O no querían a ninguno jajaja - en eso quien se columpiaba(Po) se cayó al suelo. Hubo silencio.

-(Tigresa) . . .

-(Po) . . .

- jajajajaja - se rieron ambos

- jajaja ¿es-estas bien? - dijo Tigresa entre risas

- jajaja si... hace falta mas que eso para dejar muerto a un guerrero de kung fu - dijo limpiándose el polvo del pelo y poniéndose en una ridícula pose de kung fu

- ¿a si? - imito la misma pose que él - haber si puedes con gatita bigotes jaja - le apunta con la mano

- este PANDA puede... - sale corriendo tras de ella - aaaaah..

Reían en lo que Po la perseguía. Luego de que por fin la alcanzara, la tomo del pantalón y la dejo caer al piso

- uuff.. - Po se sienta encima de ella. Se intenta zafar, sin exito - ya, ya me... me rindo - dijo con dificultad. En lo que Po se quito de encima ella lo tumbó, ahora ella era quien estaba encima. - ¡jah! Otro triunfo para gatita bigotes

- no es justo, haces lo mismo siempre... - dijo con fingido enojo, para después sonreír - jajaja ya bajate

- tu barriga parece almohada.. no quiero - se acuesta en ella y cierra los ojos. Luego siente como se desacomoda

- pero no soy una.. - dijo ya de pie - tengo hambre - dijo a la vez que su estomago gruñe

- jajaja ¿cuando no? - lo abraza y Po igual

- ¡a la cocina! - dijo Po a la vez que caminaban a risas hacia adentro

.

.

.

Ya pasado dos meses. Llegó el día en que se permitian las adopciones, varios se fueron de allí... amigos y asta niños que poco agradaban. Ya en la tarde no había nadie mas quien adoptara... asta..

Po y Tigresa jugaban con la bola de estambre, se la pasaban el uno al otro. Estaban a unos metros del columpio donde estaba la lince. En eso se escuchó dos voces, los tres la escucharon. Rápido los tres por curiosidad se pusieron a oír tras el muro, claro que la lince estaba mas apartada de ellos.

- no debiste venir... se suponía que era una sorpresa, tanto para mi... como para ti - escucharon una vos severa, pero no enojada.

- yo quería ver con mis ojos a mi nuevo hermanito o hermanita - dijo una vos grabe y un tanto madura

-(suspira) causaras conmoción adentro con los niños

- eso no importa... quiero saberlo

- bien, pero ven específicamente por un felino... - dijo la vos severa

- ¿quienes son? - preguntó Po al aire, separándose del muro

-(asustada) no sé, pero dijo un felino...

- ¿y que con eso? - dijo en desconcierto Po

- ¿y si me lleva a mi?... dijo que venia específicamente por UN felino de seguro en especial

- hay no... eh, eh..(bajo la cabeza) creo que seras feliz

- ¿que? No. Si me llevan tu vendrás conmigo - lo toma del brazo con fuerza. Suenan las campanas, anunciando la llegada de alguien - hay no ahí están ya. Corre - sale primero y nota que ninguno se mueve - ¡corran! - los tres corren, pero al dar la vuelta por una esquina chocan con una cuidadora, la mas joven

- aquí están, vengan hay alguien que quiere conocerlos a todos - se los lleva con algo de dificultad.

La llegar todos los niños estaban en una sola fila viendo al frente, a las personalidades. Tigresa rápidamente se esconde detrás de Po.

- ¿que haces Tigresa? - pregunta al verla que se acomoda de tras de él

- tu no eres felino, si no me ven no me llevaran... así que no te muevas - le explicó. Po se asomó entre la fila y pudo notar a las figuras..

- ¡EL MAESTRO TAI LUNG! - Grito a reconocerlo. Tigresa casi grita igual pero se tapó la boca. Shifu era la otra figura, cual suspiró por fastidio. El leopardo se acerco al panda.

- ah, me conoses..

- si... es una leyenda del kung fu... fue el primero en derrotar un demonio de la cordillera Mongol con solo palillos ¡palillos! - Tai lung estaba impresionado. Y tras el panda una tigresa con muchas ganas de hablar con él, se aguantaba la emoción de tener a su ídolo cerca.

- me agradas chico, ¿como te llamas? - pregunta removiendo el pelo de Po

- Po señor, digo maestro - dijo animado con una reverencia

- jajaja nada de formalidades, busco a mi próximo hermano y tal vez tu puedas ayudarme a escogerlo... - en eso escucho la voz de su padre llamándolo - lo siento tengo que irme, no veremos pronto... Po - palma su cabeza y se va a un lado del maestro Shifu

-(susurrando) ¿viste Tigresa? - dijo con emoción

- suertudo... - dijo con fastidio la felina aun escondida.

Tras minutos de espera, el maestro Shifu paso por cada uno de los niños, esperando encontrar al felino que quería, pero no lo encontró. Así que avanzando hasta los últimos donde Po y Tigresa estaban, se detuvo.

- ven pequeña... - llamo Shifu. Tigresa cerraba los ojos con fuerza y al escuchar eso dijo al unisono con otra vos "¿yo?"

- ¿yo señor? - repitió la otra vos

- dime papá, vamos a casa - le extendió la mano a la lince, ella sonríe y la toma.

- si papá.. - dijo animada

- ve y conoce a tu hermano mayor.. - le señala a Tai lung, quien sonreía y se preparaba para un abrazo

- si.. - corre a cuatro patas y la abraza

- ya perteneces a una familia pequeña... en el palacio de jade - decía el leopardo mientras la abrazaba -(subiéndola a los hombros) hora de ir a casa.. ¿como te llamas?

- Lincy, hermano mayor - dijo mientras tomaba sus orejas - vamos ya quiero conocer nuestra casa - dijo alegre

Shifu se despidió de todos los niños y se encaminó de nuevo asía el palacio de jade, con sus dos alegres hijos. Por otro lado..

-(saliendo detrás de Po) pero...

- wow.. eso si es tener suerte - dijo Po asombrado

- seguro que si no me hubiera escondido, me lleva.. - dijo Tigresa de igual forma que Po. Ambos veían la puerta del orfanato.

- ¿cuando saldremos por ahí? - dijeron al unisono

.

.

.

Era el festival de invierno, una época de amor, paz y tranquilidad, para pasarla bien con todos. Dos años después de que aquella lince partiera del orfanato, los "hermanos" Po y Tigresa ayudaban a la cuidadora llamada Jum a poner la mesa. Al pasar de los años la negación a separarse los dejo como los "mayores" del orfanato con siete y ocho años.. los demás fueron adoptados con el pasar del tiempo.

- Po ahí no va ese plato - dijo Tigresa quitándoselo y poniéndolo ella

- estoy aburrido... nana Jum ¿podemos ir a jugar al patio?

- es de noche Po, podrían robar a dos lindo niños afuera.. - dijo con amabilidad la señora

-(mascullando) seria mejor que estar aquí.. - dijo Tigresa

- ¿que dijiste Tigresa? Le pregunto Po al haber escuchado algo provenir de ella

- nada.. tengo sueño nana jum, iré a dormir

- ¿te perderás la cena? - dijo Jum

- puedo comerla mañana.. - dijo alegre ella. En eso se oye tocar la puerta de la cocina

- necesito ayuda, esto pesa.. - dijo alguien que cuando entro traía una enorme olla en manos

- señor Ping, dejame ayudarle - la señora Jum sostiene de una oreja y juntos la llevan a una mesa baja - ¿y que tal el negocio?

- prosperando como siempre, y por aquí... ¿como van las cosas?

- viera Ping, parece todo un manicomio como que esas pobres personas no quieren a los niños, en solo estos ocho meses han venido a dejar mas de diez niños... que maldad, pero aquí estamos siguiendo adelante.

- ya imagino lo duro que a de ser cuidar tantos niños.. - dijo el ganso. Era mas joven, no usaba el sombrero y traía una larga trenza

- jmjmjmjm si pero es todo un gusto no estar sola y ver como sonríen siempre con lo poco que les podemos dar - sonríe al decirlo

- ¿y la señora Bu y la joven Veb?

- Bu esta trayendo los niños, para que coman en este día especial y Veb creo que su novio - dijo sonriendo

- aaah... los jóvenes..

- pero a usted veo que no le afectan los años.. - le dijo al ganso

- ni a usted jajaja - ambos rieron, asta que se escucho un crujir que los hizo voltear a ver a la olla. Un plato giraba en el suelo - ¿pero que...? - levanta la manta de la mesa y ve a las dos crías comiendo de un plato de dumplings. Al notar que eran observados por el ganso dejaron de comer

-(con la boca llena) perdón.. - dijo Po devolviendo el plato

-(boca llena) perdón... es que están ricos - dijo la felina

El señor Ping ríen con su típica risa y ve a la señora Jum

- ¿quienes son? Jamas los había visto - hablo si dejar de verlos

- Po, Tigresa.. salgan - demando la nana. Segundos después ya estaban afuera - Ping ellos son los hermanos Gu, así las pusimos

- ummm.. ¿hermanos? No se parecen en nada..

- Ping... - reprochó - vinieron el mismo día, con una nota diciendo sus nombres, edad y que no son hermanos de sangre, pero si de afinidad. De madres diferentes

- jajaja a mi me parece una dulce pareja de tórtolos - ambos se sonrojan al escuchar el comentario

- ¡Ping!...

- ¿que? No han de saber a lo que me refiero - dijo con las manos en la cadera

-(seria) uno de ellos pregunto que era "el noviazgo" cuando vino el novio Veb aquí. Y Gu les respondió con detalles - el cocinero abre los ojos como plato

- ¿asta...?

- jajaja no. Eso no... aun son muy pequeños para eso..

- ¿para que? - pregunto dulcemente Tigresa

- para nada mi niña, cuando estés mas grande tal vez te lo diga

Quiero saberlo ahora - dijo con puchero

- ahí vienen los demás - dijo para cambiar de tema

Tras decir eso todos los niños entraron y se sentaron en su respectivo lugar. Los dos hermanos se sentaron juntos como era de costumbre, luego las dos encargadas con ayuda del señor Ping sacaron la comida y la repartieron entre todos y cada uno de los niños y entre ellos también. Todos la pasaban bien, reían cantaban villancicos y luego de la comida Ping les contó un cuento con los que la mayoría se quedaron dormidos. Todos dormían menos ellos dos que limpiaban la mesa, ayudandolo con los trastos... Po lavaba y Tigresa ordenaba

- ¿no duermen niños? - preguntó el ganso

- eeeh no. Ya nos acostumbramos a quedarnos asta tarde limpiando la cocina - dijo Po desde el lavadero

- si. Además que es aburrido no hacer nada - dijo Tigresa llevando tres plantos a un estante. Ping observaba

- ¿se aburren mucho aquí? - pregunto

- si... y mucho y mas que los niños de nuestra edad fueron adoptados.. - dijo Tigresa acomodando el ultimo plato

- solo quedamos nosotros, a decir verdad extraño a los niños que me molestaban - dijo Po

- si y yo extraño quitartelos de encima - le sonrió Tigresa

-(pensando) "_no importa que tan hermanos sean, se ven adorables como pareja" _pensó al ver como Tigresa tomaba la mano de Po y le daba suave con el puño _"si, me los llevaré mañana al valle de la paz" - _es hora de dormir deben descansar mañana sera un largo día para los tres. - los acompañó a su habitación. Algo desordenada, con dibujos por doquier y pedazos de madera con formas de pelotas una sobre otra. Se durmieron todos, para el día siguiente despertar a un nuevo día.

.

.

.

Al levantarse todos los niños, llegaron a la pequeña sala a despedirse del señor Ping con un fuerte "gracia " pero antes de salir por la puerta del recibidor

- Po, Tigresa... - dijo llamando la atención de estos dos - ¿me darían el placer y la satisfacción de acompañarme y ser su nuevo padre? - dijo con una mirada soñadora.

Después de años de estar en un orfanato sin ser querido nada mas que por los suyos, mientras que otros alegaban solo querer a uno... bien un ganso cocinero y decide adoptarlos a ambos. Por fin depues de tanto tiempo de no dejar que nada los separara, el sueño de los hermanos Gu se cumple, salir al exterior y vivir en algo mas que un hogar... vivir en una familia .

No perdieron tiempo y corrieron a su lado, si antes despedirse de las nanas.. todos se despedían de ellos con un abrazo grupal haciendo que se sintieran queridos, y fue así como la vida de estos dos _"hermanos" _ empezó a dar un nuevo giro.

**weeee aquí terminé, espero les aya gustado mi cuarta historia tarde mucho en hacerla esperando que les aya gustado, dejen su comentario para saber si les gusto y ver si publico otro capitulo gracias, no olviden comentar eso anima a cualquiera XD **


End file.
